1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to scope mounts for bolt and non bolt action rifles and pistols and, more specifically, to a unified scope mount attachable to dovetail or barrel mount hand guns or long guns including but not limited to revolvers, automatics and bolt and non bolt action rifles and pistols for securing a scope of any diameter thereto at any point along the length of the barrel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous scope mounts for rifles and pistols have been provided in the prior art. Such mounts have normally included numerous parts which act to complicate their use and are not reliable in their operation due to the interaction of the numerous parts. These prior art devices also do not provide for use with both long and standard eye relief scope types. Furthermore, prior art scope mounts for rifles and pistols are both difficult to position and install on a rifle or pistol and allow restricted movement of the scope along the length of the barrel thereby not fully accommodating the size or physical dimensions of all possible users. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
In view of the problems associated with prior art scope mounts for rifles and pistols, a need exists for a scope mount which is easy to use, is adapted for use with both long and standard eye relief scope types, is readily installed and positioned on a rifle or pistol and is adjustable for movement over a greater range of the length of the barrel.